The good, the bad and the quilly
by TheGreatStorycollector
Summary: One shots about the students, the staff and their shenanigans. Featuring my OC Zelda Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good, the Bad and the Quilly**

Where does the gold come from?

It was about three months after mine fully recovery and joining the ranks of headmasters, albeit as a trainee, when Apple decided to visit the school stables.

As a future queen she's supposed to care about her subjects and therefore she must learn about the places they live in, work in and such. I volunteered to guide her there. It's a nice stroll actually. And Apple has close bond with nature. She has her little helping birdy buddies and her pet fox Gala but she gets well with almost anyone.

Apple is nice, really caring and thoughtful but she is also very sheltered, which is understandable given her social status and story importance but once in a while her naivety shows up.

The stables are big and have different sections for different animals. The equine creatures were in a nice wooden building with a bright red roof. We saw fierce war horses that stamped their legs, meek unicorns sniffling at our pockets as they were looking for hidden sugar, energetic pegasi eager to soar through sky and, of course, the golden donkeys. No, they aren't named after the colour of some animals' fur, they literally make gold.

The Snow White-to-be was amazed when she saw a handful of gold coins on the floor. She giggled while petting a baby donkey: "It's really wonderful that you don't have to clean their poop." This caught me off guard a bit but then I reminded myself that as a future director of educational institution it's my duty to provide knowledge. And that's what I did after I turned to her with a patient smile: "Well, what do you think the coins are?"

Our blonde princess stayed suspiciously silent for the rest of the tour. (Zelda)


	2. Chapter 2

Nice doggie

Chirping of birds and a tickling ray of sunshine woke the young Quill up. She yawned and stretched herself while going to look from her window. It was a splendid day. Bright, warm but not too hot and the air was really refreshing. "A great day to do some sport today," thought the young woman.

She saw some princes running after a leather ball, Daring kicked it and it landed right in the middle of the net. "A ball game perhaps?" Why not, those were amusing and easy. All she had to do was to find someone to play with.

Twenty minutes later. The young Quill stood in the schoolyard, ready to have some fun. Besides her stood another girl. This one wore a red hood and under it hid her furry ears, her dad's heritage. "Fetch!" Zelda threw the ball and the black haired girl sprinted after her prey. Her canine instincts couldn't let this little leather thing escape.

"Good girl," said the headmistress-in-training when proud Cerise emerged from the forest with wide grin and the ball between her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Lookie, I found a book. It's called Grimm's palace: A Fairy tale for adults.

book/show/20088892-the-grimms-palace?ac=1

With this post I'm poking fun at the similarities between this book, certain franchise and my original characters who I headcanoned into the franchise. On Google are few chapters for free. I don't own the rights to Ever After High nor do I own the rights to Fred Baumann's novel The Grimm's Palace. This work of fiction is meant for pure amusement, not profit.

What came first? The goose or the golden egg?

The fictional and real world are connected, no one is completely sure how the connection works, but those aware of the currents of influences, that go both ways, from real to fictional and back again, know about some weird coincidences.

"Here you are! I was on my way to fetch you," greeted Giles Grimm his adoptive daughter Zelda. Both of them went into the office of the third Quill, Milton Grimm. "Here. Take a look at this," the co-headmaster of Ever After High handed over a book. On the cover stood _The Grimm's Palace._

The female Quill finished reading the blurb and looked at her surrogate fathers: "Should we build a casino then?"

"Continue. It gets better," urged her Milton. Zelda shrugged and opened the novel.

"Funny there's a character that's an ex-nun just like Jane and Charlotte but here it's the nanny for Grimm's child, it's Baumann's version of Cinderella apparently. Hoo boy, the kidos will die laughing when I tell them Ashlynn is supposed to babysit me," giggled the Quilly girl and kept on reading.

"Aaand what do we have here…"

After some minutes she raised an eyebrow with her eyes still following the words: "So, does that mean I have a dual role now? A baby and a secretary?"

Zelda was immersed in reading and didn't notice how the two older men bit in their lips and fought to keep straight faces.

"Awww, hell no!" she yelled and extended her arms as to keep that book as far from her as possible. "Oh, you got to _that _part," said Giles Grimm casually. Zelda turned to her adoptive fathers with a crooked smile and one of her eyes twitching: "Yeah, _that_ part."

The novel was, among others, about a wealthy owner of a casino, who had a very, and I mean _very_, intimate relationship with his secretary. The man was named Milton Grimm, the character of the secretary got the name Zelda. What has been read, cannot be unread.

-the end-

**Author's note: This one shot is several months old and I thought I would spare it for the timeswhen I will have writer's block and won't be able to come up with any Legend of Zelda chapters. Well, my OC crosses plans and paths and so does fate because I found a french Thronecoming comic, so it contains spoilers but I don't think it will ruin your enjoyment of the movie. For frankly, if you can't read french (like me) you will only have even more questions than before. EDIT: I wanted to post a link leading to that comic, but doesn't approve, so no Thonecoming-comic for ya, folks. :(**

**The thing is, there happens an event that changes the plot a lot and it will influence some relationships and the world etc. Well, there will be quite a few status-changing events, really, but this one affects me writing Legend of Zelda because I thought that certain two characters wouldn't meet so soon and that their meeting would be more dramatic. Well, at least it proves two things. 1) Certain char isn't utter asshole, as one part of fandom thought, he just took a level in jerkass for a while, but seems to get better eventually. 2) Quills' color is blue which makes sense when they are neutral third party between a red and a purple group.**


End file.
